Use Somebody
by Kcx
Summary: Fifth and final in my Valentine's Day drabbles/collection. While at the Valentine's Day party, Aquajet finally finds a feeling inside of him that he thought he would always be unable to have for another. Knockout/OC
1. Part One

**Title:** Use Somebody

**Pairing: **KnockOut x Aquajet [oc]

**Muse:** Use Somebody -

**Rating:** T - make out scene

**Summary: **Fifth and final in my Valentine's Day drabbles/collection. While at the Valentine's Day party, Aquajet finally finds a feeling inside of him that he thought he would always be unable to have for another.

**Author's Note**: This is the freaking longest in all of my Valentine's Day drabble; over forty eight hundred words, not counting all of the information. Score. And this story? Well, I was trying to find out who to stick Aquajet with, and I really liked the idea of them being a pairing, mostly because I like KnockOut's personality. There were a few other choices, however as you see, I chose this one. Also, I gotta ask: I was planning to write a story involving this pair, and was going to use this chapter as the first, so therefore woulf be turning this drabble into a story. What do ya say?

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Transformers or the song, sadly. Do own Aquajet.

* * *

><p>Aquajet was never really big on parties. He saw them as an excuse for other's to get drunk and just look like idiots. Why he was here standing against the wall of the rec room and watching everyone have a good time, dancing to the music and all was be<em>yond<em> him. Perhaps it was Blackbird and Raven's - mostly Blackbird, sadly - persuading that led him here; they had told him that he at least didn't have to sit around in his quarters all night like a Goth. Besides, they had said, he'd probably hear the music from where he roomed, and he probably wouldn't be able to sleep all night, or at least until the part ended. With that in mind, Aquajet had to agree; the party wouldn't be over until late, and, although he never really slept much anyway, the sound of music echoing through his room would annoy the slag out of him, maybe make him want to crush a few stereos in the process. Not wanting to get in trouble, he went along with it. The theme was the only thing that he didn't get: Valentine's Day, a human holiday where you give those that you love gifts and spend as much time with them as you can, as if you probably didn't do enough of that slag on an everyday basis to begin with.

Aquajet was never a big fan of the whole concept of "love" and all; others used it to escape reality, he believed, and often the matter of the fact was that love usually ended quickly, with one of the partners suffering from what one would call spark break. Sure, there were a lot of others who stayed together for the rest of their lives. But what if one died before the other, and the one living was left alone for many more years to come? That would be a terrible life to live. Plus, love was all mushy and sticky and slag, and Aquajet wasn't into that sort of thing. Kind of disgusted him every time he saw two "lovebirds" getting at it, really. That, and there was such a thing as fake love; perhaps someone using you to get something that they wanted, or even the love that one felt pity for the other for being so deeply in love with them, and merely hooked up with them because they felt sorry for them. And then there was traitor love; where someone of an opposing side sways someone into falling in love them just so they could get something out of them so they could betray the other faction. It sickened Aquajet, really it did. So really, Aquajet thought, love was useless; why get into something when one day you just get hurt, on purpose or on accident? Better to have lost than to have loved and lost at all, Aquajet liked to say.

Aquajet stood against the wall near one empty corner of the room; arms crossed over his chassis with a ped up against the wall as he often watched Blackbird and Raven dance to any upbeat song that came on; often one of them rarely getting Nightwing off of the pushed back couch to dance a slow song, if anything to get him to actually get up and move around at all. The smaller mech was so shy at times, it was a wonder he didn't just go and hide out in a closet to live out the rest of his days. Aquajet was sure that Blackbird and Raven would bring him food and such, seeing as how they were the caring older brothers. They were quite amusing when it came to their adopted younger brother; although they often pushed him around - playfully - and got him to do things that he often did not want to do, although did anyway because he knew that the duo wouldn't give up on him until he did, they would often act as body guards to anyone who threatened him or he was afraid up. Those kinds of scenes were really amusing to watch, really. He hadn't had any siblings growing up - sadly, truth be told - and was sure that he didn't have any, either, so watching the three act as a family even though they weren't related often touched him and made him a little jealous. Hey, a mech can want, can't he?

"What's a mech like you doin' over here all alone?" came a voice; Aquajet instantly turning his helm to see KnockOut striding up to him and resting his back against the wall as Aquajet was, although didn't cross his arms as the lighter mech was. Instead he held a cube in either servo, smiling almost happily as he looked at the other mech. "Thought you'd be locked up in yer room or somethin'," KnockOut went on happily, before seeming to notice that he was holding two cubes; that, and Aquajet was giving them a confused look. "Oh, I saw ya over here, and thought ya might like one," stated KnockOut, gesturing the nearest cube to the lighter colored mech. "It's High Grade."

"Thanks," muttered Aquajet, taking the cube from the other mech and giving it a weary look before taking a sip; it didn't taste funny, however he still seemed unsure as to weather he should trust the medic or not. Although he had been with the Autobots seemingly long enough, he still refused to trust anyone that was at the base, even though they were all counted the "good guys."

"Oh, don't worry, I didn't poison it or anything," KnockOut assured when he noticed Aquajet giving the cube a strange look, as if he was expecting it to bite him or something. "I ain't that heartless, you know. I _did_ change sides, after all."

"And the point of _that_ being… ?" Aquajet practically drawled, raising an optic ridge at the other mech. KnockOut stared for a moment before smiling and nodding.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, I get it," he said, looking around the room as he seemed to muse over the words that Aquajet had just spoken. "'Ah could just be a spy a some sort, right? 'Ve been gettin' that a lot ever since I got 'ere. Prime seems to think I'm fine an' all, though, so, I guess I'm okay. For _now_, at least." The medic gave a shrug as he took a drink from the cube he held, finally looking back at Aquajet with a half a smile still on his lips. "You still never answered my question by the way," KnockOut stated as he tried to drink his cube at the same time, making Aquajet look to him in confusion.

"Hm?" was the smartest thing it seemed that he could muster. KnockOut smirked as he fully removed the cube from his lips.

"My question," he repeated, as if it had been obvious. "I had asked you what're you doin' all over here by yourself. I know it's bias an' all, though I thought that you'd be locked up in your room or somethin' else besides bein' _here_. Don't peg you as the type a mech t' come t' a Valentine's Day party and what not." Aquajet smirked and proceeded to look around the room before regarding KnockOut once more.

"Don't except t' see a mech like yourself 'round here, either," retorted Aquajet, earning an amused smirk from the medic next to him.

"Touché," KnockOut replied, taking another drink of his high grade, before again looking around the room as if looking for someone.

For the next little while, two stood in silence, watching the party goers around them. No one really tried to bother them, and Aquajet was content with that; he liked standing in silence, mostly because it helped him think. A couple times the light colored mech, looking darker in the different shades of red and pink that laminated the room, glanced over to KnockOut beside him; every time the mech was looking somewhere else, oblivious to that fact that he was occasionally being stared at. At first Aquajet couldn't figure why he was being so nice; the Morphicon was so used to Decepticons - current or ex - being cruel and always exerting some sort of hatred towards others. KnockOut, well, he never really showed any of that, give or take a few times where people snuck up on him or someone had moved his tools, although even then he could be a really nice mech when he wanted to be. But strangely, like Aquajet, he didn't talk to others that much; granted, more than Aquajet, but still, not a lot. And _when_ he was talking to someone, it was usually the same bots or humans, although mostly bots; Optimus, Bumblebee, the medics, sometimes their bonded, and…. _him_.

The strangest part of that was that Aquajet could usually tolerate the med bot, even though he couldn't stand Decepticons, current or ex. No one could blame him, especially those who knew his history growing up. Jazz was probably the only mech who he had ever told his full story to, give or take a few items of which he did not feel like sharing, and even then, he was sure that the third in command never really got all of it. Most _all_ of the bots - _and_ fleshlings - around the base he could _not_ tolerate, not counting his own charges, and yet strangely any conversation he had with KnockOut seemed like, at the least, an _enjoyable_ one. He never minded random ones, and usually he was hinted with the question of wanting to talk or not by the medic, or just times like this, where there was a miniscule conversation before they both quieted and watched everyone around him. KnockOut was also a strange one with him; Aquajet had learned growing up that you had to watch your surroundings well growing up, as well as other bots, and KnockOut was probably one of the strangest that he'd ever met in his life. And honestly, Aquajet had met a _lot_ of strange bots during his travels.

Like, for instance, when in a conversation with anyone else besides Aquajet, when the medic was ready to leave the bot he was talking to, he'd just leave, where as with Aquajet, he'd excuse himself from the conversation or ask Aquajet if it were alright if he left him. Another strange thing would be that KnockOut, most any time he decided to approach the light colored mech, would bring a second of what he had, like High Grade, for instance, and offer it to the other mech, as if he was being curdious or they were on a date or something, where as anyone else, he wouldn't plan on bringing any extras for. Maybe he was just being nice to him and all, although Aquajet often wondered why he would ever do so in the first place for him. Aquajet was never as nice to him in that way, although then again, KnockOut was usually the one who initiated their conversations, not Aquajet. Probably the strangest part of all was that he often Aquajet to hang out with him; maybe walk around base or go for a drive. Aquajet was sure that the medic never asked anything like that to anyone else, but then again, he was never upt to spying on someone else's conversation. It just felt wrong. That, and he often didn't care about what others talked about on a day to day basis. It wasn't his style.

Now that he thought about it actually, they seemed to hang around one another a _lot_ more than with anyone else, give or take the fact that Aquajet wasn't a very social mech to begin with. KnockOut seemed to be happy in giving him quiet company; often even asking if he could have a chat with him every time he found the light colored mech sitting or standing alone, or simply trying to be by himself. And strangely enough, Aquajet didn't mind his presence around, either. KnockOut never brought much up in the first place, and usually only talked about the weather or something he had heard, things that Aquajet wasn't usually interested. Yet strangely enough, Aquajet didn't mind those kinds of conversations even though they were often the ones that he hated. Often times Aquajet had to question his new "friend" and his feelings from him. Aquajet never believed in anything more than a friendship with anyone, and even then, he couldn't really get close to anyone, for the thought of getting too close to someone and them either hurting him or getting hurt actually making him fear the thought. Yet when he was around KnockOut, having these so called petty conversations and sometimes a drink….. Well, he honestly couldn't name the feeling that swirled around his spark every time the other mech was around.

The fast song that had been playing in their silence finished, and the DJ - which happened to be Sideswipe - switched the song over to another one; a slow song this time. Aquajet and KnockOut both looked up and around, as if the sudden music change had startled them. When the new song started, a lot of the younger bots who didn't have a dancing partner left the dance floor, leaving only a few behind to either dance with themselves or a partner. KnockOut smirked before looking to the other mech beside him; Aquajet taking a sip from his cube as he pretended not to notice that he was now being stared at. He had to admit, when it was being done to _him_, it was kind of creepy. He made a mental note to stop staring at others just as he was being spoken to.

"Some human songs are kind of good, don't'cha think?" asked KnockOut, seemingly striking up a harmless conversation. Aquajet shrugged as he took the cube away from his lips.

"Nah, I'm not much interested in music, really," Aquajet replied, barely looking at KnockOut for a moment before looking around the room, as if trying to find a distraction of some sort. "Haven't really put much thought into music, actually," Aquajet stated now, finally able to look KnockOut back in the optics; the med bot was still looking at him, with his helm tilted to one side, as if he was genuily interested in what the other mech was saying.

"Hm," Knockout said in a thoughtful way before looking around the room once more, finishing his High Grade. "I was just askin," started KnockOut as he slowly turned back to the light colored mech with a strange colored glint in his optics, "'cause I was gonna say that this'd be a nice song t' dance to." Aquajet gave the other mech a weary look.

"What're you implying?" he asked, raising an optic ridge; he could tell that the other mech was implying _some_thing, and from what he was getting at, it seemed, Aquajet didn't like it. KnockOut merely smiled slightly, dropping his helm as he gave the other mech a sheepish look.

"Well, ya see," said KnockOut, rubbing the back of his helm with his servo, "I was kind of wonderin' if ya wanted t'…. _Dance_."

Aquajet did the opposite of replying or even trying to find an intelligent response to what KnockOut had asked, instead simply standing there and staring at him with a halfly surprised and yet confused look on his face. Said medic looked even more sheepish the longer Aquajet stared, the light colored mech nearly letting go of the High Grade that he was holding. He was asking him to… _dance?_ Not that he had anything wrong with dancing. It was just that, well, he wasn't much of a dancer. At least not in _crowds_ anyway. Again, he wasn't much of a crowd or people kind of mech, and therefore didn't do a lot of things that involved having to go into crowds unless he _needed_ to; he had grown up learning that surviving was the only thing you could ever think up, and dancing was _not_ something that you did in order to survive life. A little longer of the silence between them, and the song changing into another slow one - this one seeming more pleasing than the last - and KnockOut finally spoke.

"I'm sorry I asked," he muttered, turning away slightly in order to hide his face, yet not leaving the other mech by himself. "It was just… I thought it would be nice and all. I meant nothing by it."

"Oh, no, I-I guessed ya didn't," Aquajet replied, now feeling bad that he had just been standing there and staring at the other mech like an idiot. "I-it's just, I really can't dance all too well." That was part of the truth. He couldn't dance because he never learned how to; no one had ever showed him, and he had never thought of it as something important. That, and, again, he didn't like dancing in crowds much; it was sort of embarrassing, too, really.

"Oh, well, I can teach you," KnockOut said almost excitedly, looking up with the same expression on his face as well. When their optics met, Aquajet's still slightly surprised and yet stern at the same time, KnockOut instantly looked back to the floor, as if in embarrassment. "Well, erm, if you _want_ me to teach you, that is," he stated, shifting on his peds as if nervous. There was another moment of silence before Aquajet spoke.

"It's not that I don't like you and all, KnockOut," Aquajet gulped, "it's just, I can't dance in crowds." KnockOut gave the light colored mech a look, tilting his helm to one side. Finally, he grew a large a doofy-like smile.

"You're a picky mech, aren't you?" chuckled the medic, shaking his helm as if he wasn't believing what the other mech was telling him. Aquajet merely shrugged.

"When it comes to certain things, yes, I am," stated Aquajet with a shrug. "Not, erm, everything though. I just have some high standards sometimes, I guess." KnockOut smirked and nodded his helm, as if he found what the other mech was saying interesting.

"Well, hear me out," asked KnockOut as Aquajet took a sip of his High Grade; although he hadn't had a lot, he was feeling a bit tipsy. He couldn't imagine how KnockOut was feeling, seeing as how he had drank _all_ of his High Grade. Maybe this was why he was asking him to dance. "What if we go out and dance in the hall? I'm sure that nobody'll be walkin' int' the party, and anyone walkin' _out_'ll either be too busy flirting or even too drunk to notice us."

Aquajet contemplated for a moment, and really, he hated what was coming to mind; KnockOut was being persistent, and obviously was too drunk to know what was going on. Either that, or he was sober enough to know what was going on. Either way, he was still asking him to dance. One the one servo, if KnockOut was actually drunk, then he probably wouldn't remember tonight, and wouldn't be spreading stuff around about him dancing; therefore Aquajet wouldn't have anything to worry about on his part. On the other servo, he probably wasn't drunk, and if he said yes to the dance, KnockOut would do one of two things; either say nothing about them dancing and keep it between them, or spread it around the base and make others think that he was soft. Although he knew that KnockOut most likely would say nothing like the nice mech he usually was to him, he couldn't really say otherwise; he wasn't a mind reader, after all, but he had sat down and watched everyone around him long enough to know how most people acted. But it seemed that the medic wouldn't be giving up that easily.

"You're relentless, aren't you?" Aquajet finally asked after thinking for a while, adding a small smirk, KnockOut instantly returning it.

"What can I say?" asked the medic with a smile, shrugging slightly. "So is that a yes or a no? I'm not pushing you, ya know." Aquajet sighed and thought another moment, before finally giving into his not much better thoughts.

"I guess," Aquajet replied, rolling his optics.

KnockOut could only smile at the response; holding out his servo and gesturing to the cube Aquajet still held. The light colored mech handed it over, and, after setting both his and the other mech's cube down, KnockOut gestured for him to follow and started towards the hallway; no one seeming to notice the two as they left. Aquajet had his helm bowed slightly, mostly in embarrassment, however tried not to show it as they exited the currently - and temporarily - renovated rec room. The music was still loud out in the hallway, and, as KnockOut had suggested, they were all alone; Aquajet was sure that most bots had left to have fun with their loved ones or to sulk in their room. Or another interesting thing, however Aquajet would have rather not thought about it.

"So, how're we doin' this?" asked Aquajet as he stopped and leaned against the wall, KnockOut stopped and turning around to face the other mech; a fast, upbeat and slightly erotic song. KnockOut shrugged, again sheepishly.

"Well, I was kind of hoping for a slow dance," admitted the medic, rubbing the back of his helm in a sheepish manner. Aquajet smiled slightly.

"Well, since I don't know how t' dance," said Aquajet as he pushed himself off of the wall and moved closer to the other mech that stood before him, "maybe ya teach me how t' slow dance, and then we can when another slow one comes on, huh?"

KnockOut looked at him a moment before nodding, stepping forward to meet the other mech and moving his arms around as he began to explain to Aquajet had to do. It took a good three or more songs before Aquajet really knew what was going on; KnockOut being in what the humans would call the dominate position, so that way he could lead and all Aquajet would have to do was follow. When Aquajet finally got everything together, a few couples leaving the rec room and totally not noticing the two mechs who were trying to get themselves situated, another slow - or at least a somewhat slow song - came on, Aquajet assured that he could keep up with the other mech rather than screwing up. And the strangest thing was that, although he wasn't too great when it came to music, nor too interested in it, he actually _liked_ the song that came on.

_I've Been Roaming Around_

_Always Lookin' Down At All I See_

_Painted Faces Fill the Places I Can't Reach_

_You Know That I Could Use Somebody_

_You Know That I Could Use Somebody_

_Someone Like You And All _

_You Know And How You Speak_

_Countless Lovers Under Cover _

_On The Streets_

_You Know That I Could Use Somebody_

_You Know That I Could Use Somebody_

The whole time during the song Aquajet looked down, trying to seemed more nervous about his ped work than about actually dancing with someone else, much less dancing at all. He wasn't all that embarrassed by the dancing; he thought he was doing pretty damn good, actually, and felt a little proud of himself at the moment. No, what he was really worried about was the fact that he had that strange feeling in his spark again, now that he was dancing with KnockOut. And the song… Primus, it was a really good song, it really was, and he never really wanted it to end. All songs did, though, and that couldn't help but make him think about his earlier thoughts about KnockOut…. And _love_?

"Aquajet, are you alright?" KnockOut asked softly, taking the other mech by surprise and making him jump as he looked up to the other mech, meeting his optics just as the song ended it's course; finishing off it's final phrase almost too gently.

_I've Been Roaming Around_

_Always Lookin' Down At All I See_

Their optics met as the last phrase of the song rolling out of the stereos, and for a moment, everything seemed to pause around them. They were still locked in a dancing position, however at the moment they seemed unable to move, or even breath, KnockOut having stopped dancing and in turn Aquajet as well when he had asked his question. Yet everything around them seemed like nothing, and anything anyone said forgotten; Aquajet had never known what it felt like to be "lost in the moment," however now he finally figured out what and why. He couldn't even find the words to reply; that feeling becoming stronger inside him than it had been before. Finally, after what seemed like forever, music booming in the background, KnockOut leaned forward to where their helms were touching, not leaving optic contact, as if magnetized by the other mech.

"May I?" he asked almost breathlessly, and, although he hadn't asked what he wanted to do, Aquajet somehow knew what he was asking for. Wetting his lips slightly with his glossa, Aquajet nodded ever so slightly, and for a moment it seemed that KnockOut hadn't noticed the nod in the first place.

Slowly leaning his helm forward more, his optics darkening slightly in lust, KnockOut let their lips brush together ever so slightly, as if unsure weather he wanted to go through this or not. After pausing a moment, making sure to make sure that everything was alright, the medic finally pushed their lips together gently, the servo that he had on the light colored mech's shoulder sliding up to cup Aquajet's cheek as their lips met. The best the neutral could do was relax into the touch and offline his optics as they kissed, KnockOut doing the same; Aquajet tightening his hold that he had around the other mech's strong neck as if afraid that he would suddenly pull away. Their kiss seemed to last forever, even longer than their intense stare had lasted; a million thoughts racing through his processor as once, and some that he was unable to process as their moment went on.

Aquajet hadn't really _kissed _anyone before; not romantically, at least. He had kissed the tops of his adopted charge's helms before, but they were of affection rather than for romance or passion, and those three younglings were like his own children, which often gave him the excuse of not wanting to get a spark mate to have any. So basically he was giving away his first kiss, but Primus, he had to admit that this one felt at least special. He never wanted the moment to end; his spark beat faster, and, although he often didn't mind taking advantage of others if need be, he thought that doing this was almost wrong, but at the same time it felt so wrong. And that feeling in his spark? It seemed to blossom into something that at first he was totally unsure of, but now, he finally seemed to be finding the right word for it…

Gasping into the kiss, Aquajet's optics onlined quickly; KnockOut's still closed in pure bliss as he leaned more into the touch. Without a second thought, Aquajet pulled away from the kiss, panting hard as if he had been holding his breath the whole time. At first KnockOut seemed confused, on lining his own optics, before smiling lightly. Before he had a chance to say anything about the kiss, however, Aquajet instantly began talking rapidly, almost like in a second language to the other mech.

"I'm sorry, I can't," he stated almost sadly, forcefully pushing KnockOut away and stumbling back onto his peds. "I'm so sorry, I….. I just can't go into something like this.:

"Aquajet, I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to go so fast, I -!" stammered KnockOut, stepping closer into Aquajet's personal space. Instantly, in an act of defense, Aquajet roughly pushed the mech away, making him stumble backwards a little bit; a hurt expression appearing on KnockOut's face.

"I-I'm sorry, I have to go. Please, d-don't follow me," stutter Aquajet in a shaky voice, turning and dash down the hall as quick as he could.

He could hear KnockOut call after him as he dashed away in panic, however seemed to respect his wishes; there weren't want sounds of someone trying to follow him. Aquajet ran blindly until he found his room, which was a miracle within itself. Punching in his key code, the door opened and quickly the Morphicon went inside his own quarters, the door closing behind him swiftly. When he was sure that it was fully shut, Aquajet groaned and fell against it, burying his face in his palms as he slid down the door. What was he ever thinking? He should have at least refused the kiss; instead he had to accept it, and finally find out what that fluttering in his spark was near. Now he could never see the mech again; it seemed now that his feelings were telling him to not let the other mech get hurt, and in that process, he needed to keep the other mech away as best as he could.

Love was a bitch, wasn't it?


	2. Part Two

KnockOut was worried; he hadn't seen the light colored mech for the past few days, having gone searching for him all of those two to try and apologize for what he had done at the party. He felt bad; he knew that Aquajet couldn't trust others and was for the most part was insecure, and felt stupid giving him a kiss like that, without even being sober or giving him a longer moment to think about it; even asking him if he was sure didn't see out of the question. Not that he didn't en_joy_ the kiss, oh no; he _was_ the one who initiated it, and he honestly couldn't stop thinking about it since , either. It was like something from a movie, something that sometimes never really felt real when he thought about it. He honestly only halfly knew what he had been doing when he asked Aquajet for a kiss that night; the other half, well, he didn't know _where_ that other half was. But that one half…. He hated that he was unable to figure out what those feelings were to _make_ him want to kiss the other mech. Call him crazy, but he was sure that it wasn't anything he had felt before.

Having searched for Aquajet around base without providence, he knew that he had to find the next best thing: Blackbird and Raven. They'd know where Aquajet had been hiding out, or at least _why_ he'd been keeping away from him. He ended up finding the duo in the rec room, per usual, simply hanging around, and looking like they did such on a day to day basis. Which they probably did; KnockOut didn't have much to do, because others were still paranoid of the fact that he was an ex Decepticon, and were still not letting him do much until they could trust him. He didn't blame them, of course; he probably would have done the same thing in their position. Upon seeing the twins, the confronted them and asked them if they had seen their guardian anywhere; that he hadn't seen him in the past few days. The duo looked with a confused expression to another before trying to answer.

"Well, last I saw 'im, he was cooped up in his room," stated Blackbird. "Hasn't come out since the party, apparently."

"Yeah, an' Nightwing said he's been havin' t' bring 'im cubes, too, he's so cooped up in there," Raven added with a gesture of the cube that he was holding. "And when we comm 'im, we don't get nothin' from 'im."

"Nightwing dunno why he's stuck in there, either," shrugged Blackbird. "Guess he just don't like parties or somethin'. Must've drank too much, is what 'Ah said."

"Oh, even if he _did_, he'd tell us," stated Raven in an annoyed voice, now seeming to forget about the medic and turned to his brother. "Or at least he'd be out by now!"

As the two were distracted by their argument, KnockOut quietly walked away, his helm spinning slightly at the news he had just received from the duo. So a kiss did all _this_ to the neutral? Now he felt terrible about ever kissing the mech in the first place, at least while they were both so tired and he himself slightly drunk. He hadn't a clue as to weather or not Aquajet was drunk, although he was sure that he didn't _seem_ like it. He didn't know that he was _that _much of a terrible person, really; he didn't _force_ the kiss, no, but he still felt bad. He at least wished that Aquajet would have told him something that night, would have at least told him that he didn't _want_ the kiss, or that he never meant anything by it by kissing him, that maybe he was just doing what the medic wanted so he could just get it over with. He felt terrible now; why did he ever try to kiss the mech, without thinking of how he might had reacted? Oh yeah, that was right. He had something for the neutral.

He had found this out a while back. The feelings he had for the neutral he was sure weren't just a like. But he didn't want to scare Aquajet off. He knew that he could be easily pissed off and at some times easily put off by love and all that mushy stuff. KnockOut had tried to keep his feelings at bay, if only because he did not wish to scare the other mech off or suddenly get on his bad side. He wanted to keep them away until he at least knew that it wasn't really love and it was just some sort of fling, or until at least he knew he had waited long enough for Aquajet to like him. And when he realized that he would wait until the end of time for Aquajet to trust him, he had came to the conclusion that he loved the other mech. But he could never tell him; that would make Aquajet want to stay away from him, if anything. And he didn't want _that_ to happen. If anything, he would rather keep his love a secret and have him close rather than tell him and chase him away. Which was why he now chose never to drink High Grade around the other mech. _Again._

That night at the party, he hadn't been planning on asking Aquajet to dance, nor had he been planning to ask him for a kiss. He had to admit that he was slightly drunk, and hadn't been thinking everything all the way through. He had once heard that when you were drunk, your true colors shone through. At first he never really believed that, which was why, perhaps, he had gotten drunk in the first place that night. But now he vowed never to do that ever again; believing the saying that he had heard about getting drunk. But he just couldn't let the situation fly by him. He had to make sure that Aquajet was alright, and that the kiss didn't have to mean anything if he didn't want him to. And that they didn't have to be friends anymore, either, and no one had to know about the kiss. KnockOut hadn't told anyone about it, for fear of making things much more worse than it already was. True, he would be upset if they weren't friends anymore, but if that what the costs were, than so be it.

Love has strange ways of working, didn't it?


	3. Part Three

KnockOut finally got direction from at least _some_one around the base, everyone else seeming like bumbling idiots who couldn't think straight worth a damn; apparently, Nightwing wasn't as loud and obnoxious as the Avalanche twins, nor had the capability to simply _not_ answer questions when he was asked them - he seemed smarter than the twins, really - and upon KnockOut asking, the silver colored mech quietly informed the medic where Aquajet was roomed and went on his merry way without even a goodbye or an offer to show him where it was. Damn, he seemed like a really shy mech; the few times he had ever seen Nightwing, the silver mech was either practically hiding behind Blackbird and Raven or sitting in a corner off by himself. At least he could stay _quiet_ for longer than a few moments, it seemed; which was more than he could say for Blackbird and Raven. Happily, upon receiving the information, KnockOut searched the base until he was sure that he had found the correct room. He wasn't that much of a nosy mech or anything; he honestly just wanted to make sure that Aquajet was alright. He felt more than terrible for making the mech stay cooped in his quarters like this. He wasn't _exactly_ sure of everything, sure, but it didn't hurt to go ahead and at least _try_ and see if it was. Just not right away, of course.

KnockOut stood outside that door for what seemed like a good hour or two, maybe even more than that - he had stopped counting after a few minutes, or rather stopped trying to keep track - contemplating weather or not he should knock or simply walk away and wait until the other mech approached _him_ instead of standing outside his room like an idiot. That didn't seem too likely, of course, seeing as how he hadn't seen him in the last couple of days and apparently Aquajet had kept himself locked up in his quarters during the better part of those two days, not wanting to _see_ the other mech. Could one simply kiss really _do_ that to someone? He was sure that it was possible, yet seemed highly unlikely; he had had plenty of kisses in his years, and he had never acted like this before. Sure, Breakdown's felt light and feathery, but not as intense as when he and Aquajet had kissed. It felt like, well, he honestly couldn't explain how it had felt. Words couldn't even _begin_ to describe how that kiss as held felt, even if it had only lasted no more than a few klicks in that dimmed hallway.

It was almost strange to say that he had feelings for the other mech; stronger than any feelings he had once had for anyone else, and were more frequent and harsher the more he was around the mech. He had to admit that he had more feelings than he bargained for and often began to think about the mech whenever his mind started to wonder off into space. And during those moments, he often found himself smiling almost dumbly. His spark thudded faster at the thoughts, and he wanted nothing more than to spend even more time with the other mech. But he knew that, because Aquajet couldn't trust easily and would only get annoyed at him if he kept sticking around, tried to keep his distance enough to where he wouldn't irritate the other mech, yet came around just enough so he could see him. To say that he knew less of what he felt for the mech than what he wanted, well, it kind of unnerved him. But he couldn't hold back those feelings any longer, at least not without telling the other mech and then going on his way; at least if he didn't return the feelings he had for him, or simply denied them.

Sighing, KnockOut shook his helm in irritation; why couldn't he ever get this right? He was a medic, sure, yet he wished that he was taught the medicine of the _spark_ back in med school as well so he would know how to handle this. But no, he was forced to learn about it on his own, and that was something that he was almost afraid of. Giving in to his better judgment, pushed himself off of the opposite wall and stepped towards the door. Curling a servo into a fist, he raised it up to the door like he had several times since he had gotten there; and, like the first several times, he paused. Was this a good idea? Or was he hurting Aquajet even more? Did the light colored mech already know he was already there? Or was Aquajet somewhere else in the base and he was going to knock into an empty room. Going against those thoughts, the medic finally got up the courage to knock on the door loudly, hoping that the other mech was here.

"Aquajet, you in there?" called KnockOut, dropping his servo and intertwining both behind his back. "I-it's me, KnockOut. I-I'd kinda like to talk to you for a little bit, if you don't mind." There was a long silence, KnockOut shifting on his peds as he awaited a response. After a while, the ex-Con looked up in confusion; he could hear some moving around in there, but no response. "Aquajet?" he asked through the door, again knocking on the door, only lighter this time. "I know your in there. Blackbird and Raven said you've been in there for a few days now, and I just wanted to talk. Please?" There was another silence, and KnockOut was contemplating on just giving up and trying again later, when he finally got his answer.

"Go away," replied Aquajet almost meanly, sounding a little ways away from the door as he gave his order to the medic. "Leave me alone."

"Please, Aquajet," KnockOut begged - or rather pleaded, a real surprise for him - as his face splayed worry onto it. "I-I just wanna talk, just for a little bit. Please? I-I promise I'll leave you alone once I'm through, but can you please just let me come in and talk for a little bit first?"

There was another silence, and KnockOut waited for the longest time, unmoving by the fact that it must have seemed strange for him to be standing outside the mech's door like this. No one had come by, of course, but he had to admit that this was different; usually it was the other way around for him, usually mechs were at _his_ door, trying to give him an apology for something _they_ did. But then again, love _did _work in strange ways, and made you act _way_ different than you already were. And he meant love like _this_, not like the berth hopping love or fake love. He honestly didn't even know what _real_ love was, but he had to guess that it was something along the lines of this. Would anyone be doing this for another person if they were really seeking their forgiveness just to leave in peace? He thought not, however he was, doing said thing and hoping that Aquajet would forgive him.

Suddenly, the sound of peds hitting the floor and heading towards the door made KnockOut's spark stop; the medic froze as he heard them stop, and suddenly the door slid open, revealing a slightly annoyed looking Aquajet with his brow furrowed and his servo still on the button. The two stared at each other for a few moments, and just as KnockOut was about to speak, Aquajet huffed and turned, walking into his room with swift movements and heading to the berth that sat against the far wall. KnockOut shuffled in quickly, not wanting to get locked out and loose his chance at explaining himself. As he stepped in, Aquajet climbed back onto the berth he had been sitting and/or sleeping on - he could tell because the sheets were all messed up, while the other didn't have any sheets on it to begin with - and, facing KnockOut and resting his back against the wall, brought his legs up to his chassis and wrapped his arms around them, looking to the floor even after KnockOut slowly made his way to the other berth.

He had to admit, for a mech Aquajet kept his place pretty clean. It looked more organized than his, which was usually saying a lot, seeing as how KnockOut was picky when it came to where he sat and stored his things. It looked like it had been cleaned, or rather as spotless as it had been before Aquajet began rooming in it when he came to earth. He guessed that Aquajet didn't have a roommate, seeing as how **A)** the other berth was stripped of it's sheets and **B)** it was Nightwing and Blackbird and Raven who had to bring him his Energon rather than a roommate. KnockOut quietly sat on the other berth, looking down to his peds quietly as he tried to think of something to say. He did so for the longest time, and he must have annoyed Aquajet in the process, because KnockOut found himself jumping when the other mech spoke to him.

"_Well_?" asked Aquajet in an irritated voice, making KnockOut look back up at him, and nearly in confusion as well. "Can ya get on with it already so I can have my peace?" There was another moment of silence, KnockOut gulping, before the medic tried to speak.

"A-Aquajet, I-I'm _really_ sorry for what happened tha' night," stuttered KnockOut, obviously feeling nervous about actually trying to speak to the other mech. "Ah-Ah didn't mean anything by the kiss an' all, an' - well, actually, Ah'd be lying if Ah said Ah didn't. I kind of _did_ mean something by the kiss, but Ah-Ah wasn't thinking and - well, a-anyway, what Ah'm trying to say is that I hope you weren't offended by it or anything. I-It was jus' a kiss an' all - well, sort of. W-what Ah mean is tha' Ah really _did_ enjoy it and all, an' Ah hope you did but, if you didn't, Ah don' mind an' all an' well, what Ah'm _tryin_' t' say is that if _you_ wanna forget tha' this eva happened, Ah-Ah won't mind one bit. _Ah'll_ even forget about it if you want me to. It's just, well…." KnockOut trailed off, shrugging as he looked back to his peds, having barely understood his own words.

The whole time KnockOut spoke, all flustered and almost too quickly for his own good, Aquajet stared at him for the longest time, as if trying to understand what he was saying to him. He seemed worried that he would reject him or something, which Aquajet hadn't been planning on doing; rather, he had wanted to stay away from him until either mech _forgot_ about the incident, but it seemed that they weren't doing _that_ any time soon; or at least KnockOut wasn't. Aquajet was never the one to talk about these sorts of things, love or friendship - it had seemed that he had only ever talked about it with Blackbird and Raven, and somewhat Nightwing, because he had felt an obligation to - or rather talk at all about anything of the sorts; he was easily agitated by any other conversation that was stricken up with anyone else. But strangely, with KnockOut, he had never minded that stuff like he once had been.

"Ah mean Ah don't care if ya hate me an' all," KnockOut continued, jumping Aquajet from his thoughts about him, "an' Ah won't mind if ya never speak to me again. Ah-Ah guess I jus' wanted ya t' know that it didn't have t' mean nothing t' ya and all. I know ya have them trust issues and all an' I shouldn't of -"

"Oh, no, KnockOut, it's nothing _like_ that," Aquajet finally spoke, cutting off the other mech, waving a servo as if trying to erase the words that the other mech had just spoken from history. "This isn't a_bout_ trusting anyone or anything, it's just that I…"

"You what?" asked KnockOut with a tilt of his helm, obviously wanting to hear the rest of what Aquajet was trying to say, even though he had trailed off. For the longest moment, Aquajet looked frightened as he tried to find the right words, sighing and looking around the room as if something was going to pop out of nowhere and help him explain all of this. Finally, he shook his helm and looked back to the other mech, distress clear in his optics.

"KnockOut, it's not that I didn't enjoy the kiss," stated Aquajet, his spark thudding and his processor telling him to stop before he did anything irrational as he slowly let some of the truth slip free from him, "I really did, honestly, I just -"

"You did?" KnockOut almost asked breathlessly, smiling a little bit as he seemed to straighten up, clutching the edge of the berth as if it were some sort of lifeline. Holding back a small smile, Aquajet nodded his helm as he continued, the smile never leaving the medic's face.

"Yes, I did," chuckled Aquajet weakfuly, although his expression not changing as he spoke, "a-and there was nothing wrong with it, I just…. I can't go through with this. Not when everyone else got hurt because of me, okay?"

"W-what'd ya mean?" asked KnockOut asked, concern sweeping over his face and taking that wonderful smile away. Aquajet sighed and let go of his legs, both sliding down and relaxing horizontally on the berth as his arms fell to his sides; his helm leaning to where his chin was touching his chest before he looked back up to KnockOut.

"KnockOut, everyone I've ever gotten too close to has gotten hurt," Aquajet practically breathed out. "Nightwing isn't a mute because he wants to be. I made him go through slag all because I thought I could take care of him. But I couldn't save him from what he went through, and what _I_ had to go through the better part of my life. Ah hurt 'im, an' yet he still clings to me like he's a little sparkling. I don't want anyone else to get hurt the way he - or Blackbird and Raven - did because I thought I could take care of them and watch out for them. I like you, KnockOut, I really do, I-I just can't."

Both sat in silence after that, KnockOut staring at the other mech for the longest time, as if trying to process everything that he had just been told. Aquajet refused to look him back on the optics, instead resting his servos in his lap and looking down at them as if they were more interesting than the other mech that he was talking with. He couldn't believe that he had just said all that; who knew what would KnockOut say or do? Sure, most already knew about how their "species" came to be: Morphicons had been created at the beginning of the war by the Decepticons to give them an advantage, however most of them never worked out too well, and for the most part very little of the test subjects had chosen to actually _be_ tested on in the first place. Aquajet, Blackbird, and Nightwing counted as one of the few "successes" from the whole operation; and even then, it often hurt them to turn into their other alt modes.

Suddenly, KnockOut looked up, although not at Aquajet directly, and he got _look_ in his optics that Aquajet dreaded; it was a fiery one, one that he did _not_ like. The light colored mech bit his bottom lip, guessing that something was coming next. And sadly enough, he was right. Within a few moments, KnockOut looked back at the other mech, as if realizing that he was there, and with the same look that he had been staring off into space with.

"Well what if I said I could take care a' myself?" asked KnockOut eagerly, however an assured look in his optics. "What if I told you that I could take anythin' that came my way, huh? What about that?"

"KnockOut, _please_ don't start this," groaned Aquajet, placing a servo over his face weakly, as if he couldn't take anymore of this.

"No, _really_," KnockOut went on, standing up and slowly making his way towards the resting mech, a certain kind of confidence in his stride as he strutted on over. "What if I showed you that not everyone around you'll get hurt. I can take care of myself. Shoot, I've been through a helluva lot, too, thank you very much. 'Sides, 'least you can do is give me a chance."

"KnockOut," Aquajet stated weakly as the medic stopped walking upon feeling his legs hit the berth that AJ rested on; the light colored mech bringing his legs up to his body again, however not wrapping his arms around them as he had before.

"Aquajet," said KnockOut sternly, looking at the mech on the berth with the same fire in his optics that he had managed to hold, "I know you can't trust others, and I can't blame you, but please, just listen to me just this once; you're really the only one who ever wanted to without ever wanting a damned thing in return, alright?" After a moment, Aquajet nodded. "What ever you called that kiss back there, I call it something," stated KnockOut, "and when I ever kissed _anyone_ else, I _never _felt something like I did when I kissed you. And you can't deny that you didn't feel anything, either."

To that, Aquajet had no answer for the medic, instead finding a rather odd interest in the berth that he now sat on rather than the other mech, purposely not keeping optic contact with him for fear of letting slip something that he didn't want to. After a moment, he heard shuffling; the sheets next to him wrinkling and moving as KnockOut quietly moved from in front of the light colored mech and made his way next to Aquajet on the berth without a single word, yet Aquajet could feel him staring at , however a good foot away from him and obviously making sure not to touch him. Aquajet was quite thankful for that; otherwise, he might have done something that he would have regretted doing.

As they sat there, no words being given and taken between them, Aquajet, as always, thought quietly, not even trying to look up at KnockOut as he did so. Thinking about what KnockOut had said, he had to guess that it wasn't a very bad idea in the first place; at least the way the medic put it. The mech was strong helmed and willing to prove anything to anyone. He was strong minded and sort of cocky - at times - and, although he respected him, yes, he was sure that he wasn't going to give up that easily. He was a very nice mech, yes, often brining him Energon when he didn't ask, and he never bothered him unless he asked first. And he had to admit, he had seemed to be true to what he had just said to him, and Aquajet felt a rare sense of trust in him that he rarely found in anyone else.

But on the other servo, well, he wasn't too sure of doing this because of the fact that he feared some part of his past coming back up to haunt him. And on top of that, he had enough to worry about at the moment, much less a fourth person, besides himself, of course. Sure, KnockOut was a grown mech and could take care of himself, but was it really worth trying? Honestly, and Aquajet _really _hated saying this mostly due to his pride, Aquajet didn't know what he would do if KnockOut got hurt or even killed because of him. And weather he liked it or not, it was his feelings for KnockOut that perhaps made him think like this in the first place; were feelings really worth risking the life of someone whom you cared about so much yet hated admitting your feelings for? He would have often said no before hand, however now thought it hypocritical because of the fact that he kept the twins and Nightwing even though he wanted to protect them at all cost, yet let them get hurt because of said feelings for them [which was father and son, of course].

And now, sitting next to what he now realized what would be his crush, barely looking over to him while KnockOut sat so quietly, waiting for a response, he couldn't help but wonder weather the pros outweighed the cons in this; no pun intended. He had risked so much when he was younger, running from the Decepticons and his torture that Soundwave put him through to taking in Blackbird and Raven and then Nightwing, even though he knew that eventually he would again get caught and tortured by the Decepticon third in command. Sure, as far as anyone knew, the Decepticons were so far gone it seemed that no one needed to worry anymore, but Aquajet knew better than that; Soundwave was a smart mech, and was still out there somewhere, and would find some sort of comeback if he needed - or rather _wanted_ - to. If he had risked so much just for he and his charge's lives, why couldn't he simply risk this?

Before he knew it Aquajet was staring at the mech beside him with a blank look, and he couldn't guess how long he had been doing so; KnockOut looking at him with a confused look as to why he was being stared at in the first place. Finally the light colored mech shook his helm, blinking as he tried to come back to the reality world. KnockOut must have taken this as an answer, or rather thought that he was just simply trying to put him down softly, and sighed, looking down to his legs before going to slowly make his way off of the berth.

"Sorry for bothering you," KnockOut apologized as he tried to slip off the berth and stand up, although proving it quite difficult because his legs were slightly numbed from sitting in said position for a long while, "an' I promise I won't say nothin' about -"

Suddenly his right arm was grabbed and he was quickly - and with a harsh motion - spun around, landing on one knee on the berth as he felt his shoulders being gripped. He had no chance to focus on anything, nor to ask what was going on, when he felt something hot against his lips. It took him a moment to realize that Aquajet had spun him around and was now kissing him - _kissing_ him, by Primus! - with optics shuttered, his breathing almost having stopped as he held tightly to the other mech's shoulders. KnockOut finally found himself relaxing and leaning into the kiss, servos slowly raising up and brushing up against the lighter colored mech's cheek plates, digits barely shivering from the bliss contact that he was receiving before finally cupping the smooth metal. After what seemed like an eternity, Aquajet finally pulled away, panting, yet still holding onto KnockOut's shoulders, smooth hands still on his cheeks.

"I-I hate you…. _So_ much right now," Aquajet panted, although a small smile finding its way onto his lips.

KnockOut couldn't help but return the smile with his own as he asked, "And why, may I ask, do you hate me right now?"

"Because," stated Aquajet, sounding as if his answer was right there all along, "you made me like you, that's why." KnockOut stayed in his half kneeling position on the berth, making him look larger the Aquajet as he kneeled with both knee plates on his berth, for a while before he cocked his helm to one side in confusion.

"S-So you r-really," KnockOut finally began to stutter, much to Aquajet's amusement, "y-you mean you're really willing to, you know…"

"I know?" asked Aquajet, much to the medic's obvious discontent. The light colored mech merely chuckled before saying, "I can't promise you anything, you know. And you can't expect anything to go fast either. And don't be surprised if when something happens I choose my charges over you." The medic smirked at the long list he was being given.

"Strict mech, aren't ya?" KnockOut teased as he bumped forehelms with the other mech, pulling his other leg onto the berth so that he was kneeling on the berth as well. Aquajet merely scrunched up his nasal plates at the comment.

"What can I say?" he asked almost quietly, tilting his helm to one side while their forehelms were still touching. "I… haven't really been in a relationship with another mech before, nor ever intended to be in one before. That includes a relationship's "perks", I guess."

"So you're untouched?" KnockOut almost giggled, even though he was _trying_ to be serious, raising an optic ridge. He really couldn't see Aquajet as the type of mech to, well, be a virgin, as the humans might say; not that he was saying he was some pleasure bot, either, but still, it was kind of surprising to hear something like that from him. Maybe not from someone such as that FirstAid mech who worked for Ratchet, but still.

"Shut up!" Aquajet practically giggled, giving a rough yet playful push on the medic's shoulders where he was holding, making KnockOut sit back on his legs and drag his servos away from the lighter mech's face as well, a big smile and almost doofy on his face as Aquajet relaxed back against the wall again.

After a moment, Aquajet relaxing and shaking his helm, KnockOut quietly crawled next to the usually cooped up bot, now to where their legs and bodies were touching as KnockOut stretched them out comfortably on the berth in front of him. And for the longest time they sat in silence, KnockOut still smiling like a moron down at the slightly smaller mech, looking him over with flickers of his optics, Aquajet smiling lightly down at his legs. Then, slowly and sheepishly, KnockOut raised his arm and, slowly as if worried Aquajet would bite it off, acted as if he were stretching and then proceeded to snake it around the other mech's shoulders, clutching onto the farthest arm and gently rubbing it in a soothing manner. The light colored mech looked up to the mech with a small smile, although a raised optic ridge, causing. After a moment, KnockOut slowly leaned forward, obviously about to try to steal another kiss from the lighter mech. Their helms were just touching -

_BANG!_

Both mechs jumped and looked towards the door as something hit _hard_ against it, echoing through out the room and making the door shake a little when it seemed to be hit on. There was a muffled angered shout from outside the door - one that, Aquajet realized, he quite well recognized, sadly - before the sounding off scampering feet echoed from the hall to inside room. There was a moment of silence between the two, both mechs simply staring at the door - KnockOut in utter confusion and shock, Aquajet with a completely blank expression - before Aquajet suddenly threw his helm back and began laughing as if there was a really good joke that he just been told as he clutched his fuel pumps, sliding down in KnockOut's grip and against the wall as the green mech looked now down to him in confusion, as if he had missed something that was completely obvious. And to Aquajet, it quite well was.

"What?" KnockOut finally asked as Aquajet finally settled down to heavy breathing, an arm slumping off of his fuel pumps and onto the berth. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing," Aquajet breathed, although could easily guess where KnockOut got the information about him being in his room from; otherwise his charges wouldn't have known to sneak and stand outside the door like that. "I-I'll tell ya later," he stated, before looking up at the other mech with a small smile, his helm resting against the green body. "Welcome to the family," he stated, seeming quite content. KnockOut could only groan and roll his optics, finally realizing at least _who_ had done that and ruined their moment.

_This_ was something that he was defintantly going to have to get used to.


	4. Part Four

The running of hurried peds stopped at the end of the second hall, and instantly the twins slowly to a stop, both gasping for breath as the shorter of the two bent over, grapping his knee joints as he panted harshly. A silver frame dashed behind them and quickly ducked in between the two so that he was facing them, a look of annoyance and over all surprise playing in his sapphire optics; his face mask covering any hint of his frowning lips as he looked over the duo.

"Oh, I cannot be_lieve_ you two!" Nightwing stated in his British-like accent, clutching his fists and stomping a foot onto the tiled floor as he spook. He looked from one to the other for an answer, and, finally when the duo caught their breaths, the shorter of the twins standing straight again - even though his chassis was _heaving_ still - he finally got an answer.

"Well, i-it wasn't _my_ fault, so don't go b-blamin' _me_," breathed Blackbird, giving his twin a pointed glare. Instantly the older twin gave his brother the same look, however seeming more baffled that he was on the receiving end of one.

"So you sayin' it's mah fault?" asked Raven, gesturing to himself as he turned towards his brother in annoyance. Instantly Raven did the same, trying to make himself look taller than he actually was if only for the fact that he was smaller than his brother.

"Yeah, 'cause _I_ wasn't the one who slammed my _fist_ into the _door_!" Raven all but roared, nose scrunching up in annoyance. Raven retorted with raising his servos and roughly pushing his brother on the shoulders, making him stumble back slightly, mostly in surprise.

"Well then, ya shouldn't a' moved yer slaggin' _helm _out th' way, or else we wouldn't a caused no trouble!" said Raven in the same tone as his younger twin, glaring down at him.

Blackbird seemed about to most likely push his brother back and retort, however Nightwing quickly intervened, dashing in the middle of the duo and pushing them apart, knowing that they wouldn't try to hurt him even if they tried. He _was_ their younger brother, after all, and it had always been Aquajet's rule not to hurt the little brother.

"Oh, would you two just _stop it_?" asked the silver mech in an annoyed yet demanding tone, a palm on either of their chassis's as he looked from one to the other, showing that he was serious. After a moment of the twins staring each other down, the two finally relaxed, both frames seeming to slag a bit as both took a light step back, Nightwing giving a push to both as his arms dropped; Blackbird muttering something to himself and shaking his helm as Raven seemed to look to the floor in slight shame. "Good," Nightwing breathed as he nodded approvingly, he, too, seeming to relax more as well. "Now can we get back to our room, please? I am quite tired, thank you very much."

"Yeah, me, too," grumbled Raven as he turned to walk their designated path, turning Nightwing around to walk with him and clamping a servo on his "youngest brother's" shoulder plating; Blackbird giving a grumble of agreement as he followed on the side of the silver mech.

"How long d'ya think they'll last?" asked Blackbird after a little too long of the three of them walking in silence, their pedsteps echoing in the hallway. "I give'm two weeks _tops_."

"I say a month," bet Raven with a smirk, before looking to the mech in between them with a curious and yet mischievous expression. "What'd ya think, Nightwing?" he asked, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"Oh, I cannot be_lieve_ you two!" Nightwing instantly scorned as his door wings raised up a little, looking at either mech with a disbelieving look. "And to tell you the truth, I think they will be perfectly _fine_ together, and I bet that they'll last a _really_ long time, thank you very much!"

Oh, c'mon, 'Night!" Blackbird said in a slightly happy voice as they neared their room, Raven stepping away to punch in their room code. "We were only _kidding_, you know that! 'Sides, they seem _perfect_ for each other, right, bro?"

"Oh, yeah," scoffed Raven as the door slid open with a hiss, taking a step back from the door to let Nightwing in first. "They're both easily angered, moody, mutes, and jus' 'bout ev'rybody seems a bit too paranoid 'bout them. Yeah, _they're_ the perfect match."

"Well I think so," stated Nightwing as he scampered into their room, Raven the first to follow before Blackbird, the door hissing close behind the youngest twin.

Nightwing happily plopped down onto his berth, pushing his way under the covers as Blackbird turned off the lights and followed his brother to their shared berth; there were only two in the room, after all, and, being twins, Blackbird and Raven had decided to show some curdacy and give Nightwing his own berth while they share one. Raven was already on his side of the berth, which meant the edge that gained him the outside and the floor if he needed to get out of the berth quickly, making Blackbird climb over him with their usual tussling before they finally settled down, back to back with Raven facing the outside and Blackbird facing the wall. And all the while, this gave Nightwing a little time to think as the duo slowly drifted off into recharge. As he laid facing the ceiling, arms folded over of his covered armor, the silver colored mech gave a soft sigh; the sound going easily unheard in even the quiet room.

In all truth, he had been hoping that his guardian would find someone soon that would make him happy; and not just his charges, either. Nightwing was sure that Aquajet hadn't ever been in a _real_ relationship with any other bot before, and, from what he had learned from sitting back and watching others around him, he was sure that Aquajet had liked KnockOut for a while now, and KnockOut had liked him as well. That was probably the only reason he had told the medic where his guardian's room was; so hopefully something could happen. Obviously it did, and Nightwing hoped that it would last longer than what Blackbird and Raven were guessing. Only time would tell, huh? Sighing, Nightwing pulled his blanket up past his shoulders as he rolled over and faced the wall, curling into the warmth around him as the snoring of the twins on the other berth echoed in the room, something that usually put him out like a light very quickly due to him being so used to the sound. Tonight was no different.


End file.
